This invention relates to a method of spray coating a component, such as a case for a turbine engine.
As part of the manufacture, repair and maintenance of a turbine engine, it may become necessary to coat a turbine engine component. This process may involve masking portions of the turbine engine component to prevent them from being coated by a spray coating device, such as a thermal spray torch. In addition, masking may protect against grit blast used to prepare the surface of a turbine engine component for coating.
Generally, a metal mask may be used to protect the turbine engine component from the coating. The mask is attached to the turbine engine component by another device. Following coating, the metal mask is removed and then cleaned by chemicals, mechanical techniques or water pressure. This masking process is very expensive because of material and labor costs associated with the mask and its cleaning.
Another alternative is to use a tape mask. Portions of the turbine engine component are manually covered with tape. This process, however, is labor intensive.
A need therefore exists for a technique for protecting a turbine engine component from a spray, such as from a thermal spray torch, that is easy to install and is inexpensive.